Splatoon 2: Marina's origin story
by Idon'tCareIamjustPostingOnce
Summary: It is a well known fact that Marina, the hip, motorcycle driving octoling, is loved by splatoon fans everywhere. What you may not have known, is why she loves to sing, how she met Pearl and how she got to inkopolis. All these questions are answered in this entirely plausible fan explanation of Marina's past. It has action, family drama and damsels in distress! Please enjoy!


Once upon a time…..there was a great man named Robbie Rotten. Robbie lived in Iceland and always wanted a child of his own. So, one day Robbie Rotten went into the future and adopted an octoling baby and raised it as his own child and taught her good morals and Xin Shan Quan Kung Fu. When she came of age Robbie told her about her past and why she looked different than all the other girls. Marina decided she wanted to be with others of her kind, so Robbie traveled forward in time and said farewell to his beloved daughter with tears in his eyes. It was so beautiful...Then, Marina met all the other octolings but they did not have the good morals that Robbie had taught Marina. The octolings tried to get the kindhearted Marina to do horrible things, but Marina refused. The octolings threatened Marina, saying that if she didn't help them build their ultimate weapon they would kill her. Marina was surrounded, she knew the only way out...was to use Xin Shan Quan's ultimate technique, but she had never done it before, she had only seen her father do it. So, Marina focused her mind and body, she thought back to that fateful day when Robbie was demonstrating the ultimate technique. She remembered Robbie's eyes, his stance...everything! Marina got into position she focused all of her mental and physical strength, the earth around her began to shake as sparks flew through the air around her. The octolings who had their octoshots, octochargers and octorollers pointed at her were now in such awe they could not bring themselves to attack. The earth shook even harder the sparks grew brighter, suddenly Marina shouted out, "In the name of my father, I use the ultimate Xin Shan Quan technique!...Go go!...XUAN YA LIAN SHAN QUAN!" suddenly the energy around Marina exploded and Marina became a blur, unleashing a flurry of powerful kicks and punches on her attackers, leaving them all defeated. Marina fled from Octopolis and began searching for others with good morals like her. She searched far and wide until she found a strange grate in the ground. She could hear voices coming from the other side of it. She transformed into an octopus and went down the grate, emerging in a bustling metropolis known as Inkopolis. She wandered the grand city for quite a while, the people there were so nice, the city was so colorful. Marina knew then and there that she belonged in the world of the inklings. During her exploration of the city, Marina passed by a dark alley and heard a cry for help. Looking into the alley, Marina saw a scowling inkling backed up against the wall, two very angry looking men, one an inkling, the other a sea urchin had her at gunpoint. "Yur gonna pay for wut ye sed te us mate!" the urchin said. "Geez, all I did was call you ugly motherfucking, scumlicking whores!" the scowling inkling retorted. "Yeah, that all?!" the angry inkling man said back. "You should know better then to mess wit a couple a gang leaders like us missy! now y'll pay wit yer life!" Marina knew she had to act fast, this young inkling's life was in danger! Marina lunged at the two mobsters, the element of surprise on her side. She delivered several well placed jabs to the two men's joints, causing them to become numb. The men fell to the ground in defeat, the scowling inkling was saved. "Wow, thanks!" The inkling said. "That was amazing, I've never seen someone defeat anyone like that! You saved my life!" Marina replied "Don't mention it, it's not right to just stand by when someone else's life is in danger. I was just doing the right thing." Marina began to continue her walk. "Hey, wait up!" the scowling inkling shouted as she ran towards Marina. "My name's Pearl, I never got to ask what your name is". "Uh, my name is Marina" Marina replied. "I wanted to thank you for what you did back there" Pearl said. "The thing is though, I have no idea what you like! what do you like to do?" Marina thought back to when her father sung to her about the secrets of success, when she was old enough she would sing along too, her father had so many wonderful songs he liked to sing. "Well, I really like singing" Marina replied. "No way! me too!" Pearl said. It was at that moment that Pearl and Marina became friends, a friendship that would eventually bloom into something...so much more...a best friendship. Pearl and Marina would go on to become famous pop singers in Inkopolis square and are still singing there now. And that's how Pearl boss baby and Marina Rotten met.


End file.
